


Dark Forest Douchbags

by spaceMaverick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Violence, it isnt graphic but its there, ivypool is gay, this title is shitty on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, the Dark Forest is cruel. It's whatever.<br/>Unless you mess with Ivypool's not-so-secret crush. Then you're going down.</p><p>Small oneshot I guess? I think that's what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Forest Douchbags

Blossomfall yelped as she hit the cold ground. The she-cat looked up just in time to see Snowtuft leaping towards her. She scrambled away just in time and whirled around, slashing the scarred warrior’s face. He hissed and slammed Blossomfall back onto the ground. Snowtuft’s lips curled back in a sick grin and he bared his teeth. Just as the white cat snapped down at Blossomfall, the weight of him was lifted off of her. She pushed herself up to see Ivypool standing in front of Snowtuft, snarling wildly. The larger tom looked down at her, but there was fear evident in his eyes.

“Don’t touch her,” Ivypool spat.

“Only the strong survive here. You of all cats should know that, Ivypool,” Snowtuft purred.

“Shut up, SHUT UP!” Ivypool launched herself at Snowtuft and clamped her jaws around his leg. With a hiss, he grabbed the she-cat’s scruff and yanked, but Ivypool held on. Blossomfall jumped into the fight, landing on Snowtuft’s back. She dug her claws into his skin and bit at his ears. Ivypool had let go of his leg and was pounding his head with her paws. Blow after blow landed on the tom’s face until he threw Blossomfall of with a roar. He whipped around and ran to Blossomfall, but he stopped short. Snowtuft turned to see Ivypool with her teeth sunk into his tail. She had him stopped in his tracks! Blossomfall took advantage of Snowtuft’s confusion and leapt forward once more, biting down firmly on his shoulder. Ivypool let go of his tail and began beating him again, this time on his flank. Snowtuft made the loudest shrieking sound Blossomfall had ever heard, and she was jerked out of her sleep with a yelp. 

Ivypool was awake, too. She was sitting up straight, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from a cut above her eye. Blossomfall was sore all over, and she also had a few slashes. With a look the two she-cats stood and softly padded out of the Warriors’ den and exited the camp.

“So,” Ivypool began, “that was…”

“Incredibly dangerous? Horribly stupid? Yes.”

“Stupid? Snowtuft would have killed you! What do you suggest I had done?”

Blossomfall looked down. “He was right, though. Only the strongest survive.”

“Blossomfall, you know that’s just some mouse-dung they use to make you feel less terrible about the rogue-moves. While it technically is true, there is much more to a cat than her physical strength.” Ivypool was looking down, too. She was staring at a puddle. Her gray-striped paw slashed through the reflection.

“You know, Ivypool, you could totally do battle speeches or something,” Blossomfall joked.

“Hah, yeah right. You know how terrible I am at talking to cats.”

“Well, I’m just trying to say that was good. What you said back there.” She gestured to the puddle a couple fox-lengths behind them.

“It wasn’t that good,” Ivypool ducked her head.

Blossomfall nudged her friend’s shoulder. “Well, you talk just fine with me,” she purred.

Ivypool snorted. “That’s because you’re important to me, I kinda have to get my point across.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. “I- didn’t mean it l-like that,” she rushed. Blossomfall mrrowed in laughter and brushed against Ivypool’s cheek. 

“You’re silly,” she mewed.

**Author's Note:**

> ivypool and blossomfall are great and I love them  
> she had such a strong reaction to "you of all cats should know that" bc she was remembering antpelt
> 
> Heyyyy this is my first work on this site and I'm pretty excited! BlossomIvy is probs one of the greatest Warriors ships so here I am


End file.
